Blood Eyes - Part 1
by Devi Dark Wolf
Summary: Mulder and Scully are called to a murder case north of DC. There seems to be traces of the murder's blood, but they can't get an ID on it. All the while, Mulder seems very uncomfortable with the case. What's he hiding?


Blood Eyes  
  
  
E-mail: squall_leonhart23@hotmail.com  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I'm just an obsessive-compulsive X-Files fan who writes fanfiction in her spare time. I make no money off of these fics, and I don't own any of the characters. A few of the characters I own. The idea I also own. ^_^  
Distribution: Yes! Try to ask first, just so I know where it's going, although it's not necessary.  
Feedback: I love feedback. Live for it. Write for it. So, please take the time to type a brief review in exchange for my writing this story at the bottom of this page ;)  
A/N: This is my second X-Files fic. This is part one to my story. So enjoy this part, 'cuz I take a while to write the additional parts!  
  
  
Mulder paced up and down his small room in the FBI headquarters in Washington DC. A new manilla folder sat on top of the desk. What will I do, he thought. I can't deny an X-File. A case is a case.   
Someone opened the door.  
"Hey, Scully." He said, not looking up, deep in thought.  
"Mulder." She greeted him with a nod. Scully closed the door.  
"C'mon, Scully, we got a new assignment." He looked up at her with a typical Mulder grin, holding the folder in his hand.  
  
In the car, all was silent. Mulder was driving, and it was around 12:00 in the afternoon.  
"So, Mulder, what is this new assignment?" asked Scully, suddenly breaking the silence.  
"Some guy was murdered. Head was bashed in. Yet the blood they found at the crime scene was not only from the victim." Said Mulder, his usual tinge of excitement not there.  
"Did they try to get an ID from the blood?"  
"Yes. But you know the weird thing? It didn't match anyone in the database." Said Mulder, momentarily looking over at her. "Weird, huh?"  
Scully sighed. "Yes, actually. But explainable."  
Mulder continued. "There was a witness. A young girl. She saw the event from her apartment window. It happened in an alley, across the street from her apartment." He hesitated to explain the rest, hoping to put the case to rest easily. He kept his mouth shut. Scully, to Mulder's relief, said nothing.  
  
"Can you describe the man for me?" Scully asked gently. They were in the home of Amanda Grant and her mother, the witness to the murder. The town was miles north of DC, at about an hour and a half to two hour's drive. Most of the streets inhabited by different color apartments.  
Amanda was around 15, tall and thin. She looked like she was a vibrant and active young woman, although she looked recently disturbed. Scully didn't blame her - she was young to witness a murder. And a brutal one at that. Amanda's mother sat in a chair in the corner.  
Amanda didn't look up. "He was not too tall, an average height." She said. "He was kind of big, like a strong kind of big. He had dark hair, like my father's." She pointed to a framed photo of an attractive young man in a military uniform.  
"But even from across the street, I could see his eyes." She said difficulty. Mulder, who was leaning against a wall, looked at her intently.  
"After he walked away... he looked up, towards this building. It was dark, but the only light was in his eyes. His left eye was dark..." she trailed off. Obviously, she was having difficulty re-living the nightmare she experienced three nights ago. She continued briskly.  
"But the other... the other was so bright I could see it. It was almost glowing red."  
Mulder shifted legs nervously from behind Scully. She looked up at him. His face remained the same.  
"Thank you," Scully whispered to the girl. She turned to her partner and he turned as well to leave.  
"Agents," said Amanda. Scully and Mulder both looked at the girl expectantly. "I know what I saw. It may sound weird, but I did see it." Scully nodded in appreciation. With that, the agents returned to their car.  
  
"Mulder, it was the middle of the night." Argued Scully.  
"But there might be some truth to the girl's story." Mulder said, keeping his eyes on the road. "She knew what she saw. Besides, there could be any explanation."  
"Yes, an overactive imagination." She looked at Mulder. Mulder made a right turn and motioned for Scully to open the map. She did.  
"The hotel is just a mile or so according to this map." Said Scully, tracing a route on the map with her finger.  
After a few more minutes of driving, they reached an average-looking motel called The Royal Pine, although the area wasn't exactly littered with pine trees. They checked in with no difficulty and got to their rooms. The rooms were right next to each other with a door connecting them. Scully took the left one and Mulder the right. They unpacked quickly, having things for a few days or so and proceeded to the local police department. The officer offered to take them back to the crime scene, which they politely accepted, needing the officer's view to get all aspects of the crime.  
  
Mulder kneeled down next to the wall to examine the traces of blood while Scully examined the crime scene photos in the folder. Mulder could feel the eerie presence of death near.  
"According to these photos," Scully said, "this man was heavily beaten, and then was shot." The officer walked to Scully and pointed to the photo. The officer was of an average height, with thinning light hair and a moustache. His deep, rough voice reminded Scully of a fatherly figure.  
"He was found against this wall," he said as he walked over to where Mulder was standing, "right here." He pointed to a spot on the ground.  
Mulder got up. Typical... he thought. Too typical. There hasn't been a murder like this or traces of these people since...  
"Mulder?" Scully called, disrupting Mulder's thoughts. "What do you make of this?" Scully pointed to a small sign painted on the ground by someone's finger, obviously in blood. It was vague, but appeared to be in the shape of a half-moon.  
"I'll be damned," said the cop, scratching his head. "This wasn't here before, although it does seem dry."  
This seemed to confirm Mulder's fear. He stared at the symbol blankly, feeling his fear come back to him. The officer ran to his car and brought back with him a digital camera. He snapped a couple photos of the sign and prepared to send them back to the station.  
  
Once the two agents got back to their motel, they settled into their rooms, not exactly distraught over the case as they had in many others. A small-time murder. This probably didn't happen very often in small towns like these. The one intriguing thing about the case was their failure at obtaining an identification from the blood. Strange, indeed.  
It was fairly late, and their investigation led them to a dead end. Other leads could be followed or explored tomorrow.  
  
It was dark. A small light seemed to be from behind a dark figure. The figure started to move forward, shaping into a man. The light started to accent his features. He was a heavily built man, with dark hair. He was young, but of an undetermined age, his footsteps echoing strangely. He wore a long overcoat and dark clothes. His head was down, but he proceeded to walk forward. Suddenly, he stopped. He lifted his head. The light brightened so that his face was seen. He had a normal man's face. But something wasn't right. He was grinning strangely, slightly showing his rows of perfect teeth. His right eye was a normal brown, but his left, a blood red.  
  
Mulder awoke from the dream in a cold sweat. He sat bolt upright in bed, at first not knowing where he was. He put his hand to his forehead, and wiped the sweat on his shirt. Mulder quickly looked around the dark room, and decided to calm himself, his rational side coming back. He looked down and covered his face with his hands.  
"Oh, God." He whispered aloud.  
What was that dream? He thought. Why is this haunting me? That was years ago, so why is it coming back to me like this? That is all behind me now.  
Mulder looked up again and swung the covers off of him. He sat at the edge of the bed, debating whether or not to enter Scully's room.   
There's no need to get her worrying.   
He walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face to refresh himself. Then, he returned to bed, and to face the inevitable dreams that came.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... of course!  
  
A/N: Stay tuned for part two, coming soon!  



End file.
